Fly High and There's a Long Way to Fall
by TennaVix
Summary: A story of frustration, of right and wrong, and of a certain Marauder's love for a certain girl. Set in the last two years of the Marauders' school life, this is the story of how they are held together and ripped apart by love and war.
1. OWLs, Birds and Pancakes

_Hey everybody. So, I hadn't actually decided to write anything when I came here – but as I began reading, I just realized that nobody tells the exact story I wanted to read and realized that maybe I should be the one sharing it.  
>C and C will be very much appriciated, this is my REAL first attempt at this and I hope you'll enjoy it. <em>

_**Disclaimer:**__ This is J K R's .. You'll know what is hers and what is mine. And I don't give a shizzle about what's mine._

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapter One: OWLs, Birds and Pancakes.**

.

It was early in the morning, so early that although it was at summertime the sun had yet to see the sky. Outside there was a light mist surrounding the Potter familys house.

The Potter family was an acknowledged wizarding family. John Potter was well-known in the comunity as head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and therefore most of the wizards working or dealing with the minestry in any way, had at least some relation and contact to him.

Harriet Potter was a kind and beautiful witch, who owned the clothing shop in Diagon Alley for young fashionable witches called "WWW" (The shop's name was actually What Witches Wear, but people seemed to forget that) – It wasn't as if she actually needed to work with Johns income, but as she said "And I should do what? Stand in the kitchen all day waving my wand?"

Despite the early hour - outside the Potter residence was a figure sweaping through the air in the distance. This was James.

James Potter, aged 16, beloved son of Harriet and John was flying around on his broom.

Although some people might find this an odd activety to be doing at this time of day, James would not. Indeed, at times like this when he had a hard time to sleep, being on his belowed broom seemed to be the perfect activety to be doing – and this day had to be the hardest day in existance.  
>You see, this day was to be the day where James would recieve his OWLs – and although a lot of people might not think of James to be quite the academic, the letter he would recieve today would decide his entire future. And that ment something!<p>

Making a fast motion towards the giant tree standing in the middle of the garden, James jumped off his Nimbus 1700 and landed on one of the branches on the tree.

"Accio Nimbus" He said silently, and the broom made a u-turn in the air, and hovered next to the boy.

He made a sigh. This morning seemed to have no end, and he couldn't remember ever being this nervous. He closed his eyes and put his arms behind his head.  
>Actually, lying on a branch was quite comfortable.<p>

"PRONGS. Mate. Come down here!" A voice yelled out of the blue.

James had fallen asleep in the tree made a fast turn towards the sound moaning, 'urhh' not realizing his whereabouts, and slipped right of the branch.

James was screaming, and suddenly hovering over the ground.  
>"Dude." Sirius said, pointing his wand at James, now fully awake, tossing around in the air desperatly trying to get down.<p>

"You totally just sounded like a girl." Sirius said in a serious-matter voice.

"Don't call me a girl. That was a very manly sound of chock." James said finally standing up off the ground, and Sirius padded his head.

"Right. I think there's something you'd like to see inside" he said, pushing the blackhaired boy towards the door.

"The hair!" James moaned and ruffled et back to the unruly state, finally being awake.

Sirius, ignoring this, grinned and pointed towards the door. "But... Broom?" James asked, "Broom later." Sirius answered.

"Oh! OH! Inside!" Sirius nodding to James' revealation, and the two boys suddenly ran towards the mansion in a great haste.

Harriet was in the kitchen, and there was a lovely smell of pancakes spreading to the rest of the house.

"BIRD?" James cried when entering the kitchen, with a very desperat facial expression, Sirius moved right past him with a smirk squealing "Yay! PANCAKES!"  
>In the middle of the table, there was two rather large owls sitting and eyeing the two boys who just entered the room.<p>

Sirius fixed himself a plate of Harriets pancakes and topped it with a gigantic layer of syrup and in the meanwhile James slowly moved towards the brown and grey owl - he could already see his name on the envelope.

Just when James was about to loosen the envelope attached to the leg of the owl, it gave a small _hoooot_ and James jumped in to the air out of fright, and both Harriet and Sirius broke into a hysterical laugh. "Ha-ha" James responded with sarcasm and finally had the guts to go closer to the owl and finally he stood with the envelope.

He took a deep breath, opened the letter and read:

_"Exam Results for James Potter.  
>OWLs.<em>

_All exams completed._

_**Charms **__- Exeed Expectations_

_**Defense Against the Dark Arts **__- Outstanding_

_**Herbology **__- Acceptable_

_**History of Magic **__- Dreadfull_

_**Potions **__- Exceed Expectations_

_**Transfiguration **__- Outstanding_

_**Care of Magical Creatures **__- Outstanding_

_**Muggle Studies **__- Acceptable"_

James made a loud sigh of relief, "**Yea** baby!" Sirius said and high fived him.  
>Harriet smiled and handed him a plate of pancakes.<p>

"I'm so proud of you honey. Well done. And really, History of Magic is a _dreadfull _subject." She said matter-of-factly.

James opened envelope again, to find not only the list of books and other artifacts needed for each subject in his 6th year.  
>There was not one piece of paper left, but two.<p>

He tossed the first one, the list, to his mom who catched it.

James read loudly from the last piece of paper:

_"Hello James, _

_I'm sure you're quite satisfied with your grades this year, as should you be._

_I think we're many in the staff who are quite surpriced and amazed by your natural talent, despite the fact that you might not be one of the most enganged students._

_This year I've decided to differ in some of the traditions which we have kept in so many years. _

_You are probably more aware of the situation we're dealing with at this point. A dark force is upon us, and I need strong, healthy-minded and most of all loyal students to be the guides for our school. _

_If you accept, I would like you to join as a prefect this year - along with your fellow students, Mr. Lupin and Miss Evans._

_You will also see that a few others will be added this year. Now, more than ever do we need somebody to show us the light, and I have a feeling that you will do great things with this new found... Liberty._

_I take it if I don't recieve your letter of decline, that you will attend the prefect meeting in my office on the night of your arrival back to Hogwarts, imidietly after The Feast._

_P.s - bring furry socks._

_Sincerelly yours,_

_Albus Dumbledore."_

Sirius was staring at James, mouth half open, whispering '"Liberty" in a mesmerized voice.  
>James who still wasn't looking at anything else but the paper in his hand, had a facial expression as if he was about to faint.<p>

"Miss Evans?" Harriet said in a solemn voice, "Miss Evans." Sirius answered with a grin.


	2. Summer Celebrations

Disclaimer: Still, everything belongs to JKR, and a fine woman she is.  
>I try to keep to her characters, her timelines and to stay 100% to the story she have created.<br>I'm just trying to fill in the story in the blanks that we don't already know.

Thanks so much to ArwenJaneLilyLyra for BETA-ing for me, and also for my first review! Yay!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Chapter 2: Summer Celebrations.**

.

The summer was moving towards an end, as end of August were coming.  
>This year as tradition dictated, Summer Celebrations were held at the Potter Mansion.<br>Summer Celebration had first started as a tradition after James' 3rd year at Hogwarts. Seeing as James would keep bringing his three friends home to stay at the last week before school, Harriet Potter had found that to be a great excuse to invite even **more** people over, to celebrate one last evening together with the Marauders before they left for school - She'd decided to throw a celebration to meet and greet the parents of those damn marauders who had been staying at the mansion each summer.

Each year the Summer Celebration had a theme, and this year Harriet had decided on the theme of "1001 Nights" - basically this meant an arabic theme. Instead of the two-story white mansion that normally stood on the Potter estate, there now stood what looked to be an enchanted arabian palace, the grounds decorated with sand as if being in a desert, in the middle of which sat a large gathering of pillows surrounded by a majestic tent of see-through fabric, which swirled in the light breeze.

Sirius, Remus, Peter and James sat under the giant tree in the middle of the garden, overlooking the party.  
>"The flying carpets are really lovely, Harriet!" Sirius yelled over the crowd and waved at his 'adoptive' mother as he would call her.<p>

The guests invited to the celebration were made up of influencial people from the Ministry of Magic, parents of the Marauders, and a few of Harriet's associates.  
>Summer Celebration were earlier on consisted of less of the older generation and more of James fellow students, but seeing as this <strong>was <strong>their 6th year at Hogwarts, and therefore the second to last of James' Hogwarts education, John and Harriet had decided that this was the perfect time for James to associate with people that might influence him when choosing a career, to one of greater stature than being the next chaser for Montrose Magpies.

"They're always trying to push me into becoming the next Minister of Magic. Seriously. The day they put me on the top of my first broom they totally screwed that up, don't they realize?"

James sniggered, answered by smiles from the three boys sitting on each side of him.

"It never hurts knowing people, James. There's other things out there besides quidditch."  
>Remus said silently, looking intensely with his yellow-brown eyes at his friend.<p>

"You sound like my dad," James sighed.

On his right side, Sirius was lying with his upper body on the grass, with his hands behind his head and his eyes remained closed as he said:

"You guys are worrying too much. There's two years left before we even have to consider what we're supposed to do for the rest of our lifes. Look at us. We're smart, talented, hilarious and handsome. At least, James, Remus and I are." Peter laughed sarcasticly 'ha-ha' and Sirius winked "Why shouldn't we just enjoy our luck and worry about everything else when the times comes?"

Ending his speach, Sirius took out a cigeratte from a small packet in his pocket and lit it.

"You're totally going to die when you're like forty," Peter said with a smile.

"How did Lilykins take the fact that she'll be working closely with Prongsie during the next few of months?" Sirius said blowing out smoke while looking at Remus.

Remus had been prefect with Lily during the 5th year of Hogwarts and had developed somewhat of a friendship, and quite a strong one at that. Lily was the only person besides the 'Circle of Trust' who knew about Remus' furry little problem.

"Well actually, I wrote to her just after recieving Dumbledore's letter - which may I add was more of a letter of request to make sure to keep James under a strict line as a prefect, than it was an informative one.." Remus began, ".. Anyway, I haven't heard anything from her. I hope she's okay, normally I'd have her responce within a few days."

The silence fell between the group of friends, and the hum of people talking mixed with the sound of the wind blowing through the branches of the tree.

"You know, I think I will go mingle. Meet some new people. Maybe some connections will do me good since I'm not going to be a world famous quidditch player, Minister of Magic... Or you know, whatever." Peter said, standing up and brushing grass off his pants, and then moving away from the group.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

After a while the rest of the boys had agreed that it would be inpolite not to at least talk with a few of the other guests, and had finally joined the larger group of people. James walked towards his father, John Potter, who was chatting to a younger male.  
>He was quite tall with long brown hair pulled up in a pony tail, and was dressed in a somewhat of a casual outfit.<p>

"James, m'boy. Come meet Marc Lion. Marc, this is my son James. He's entering his sixth year at Hogwarts and has just recieved a set of impressive OWLs.  
>James, this is Marc - He was an auror of the Minestry Forces, but is set to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts this year."<p>

James and Mr. Lion shook hands. "Pleasure to meet you sir. Or should I say professor? We might as well get a headstart."

"You can call me Marc. I don't care that much for authority titles. I hope to encourage respect by my talent as a teacher and not because of my occupation."  
>Marc responded with honest smile.<p>

"Well, that's perfect. I'm not much one for authorities either," James laughed and pulled a hand through his hair, messing it up a bit.

Marc Lion didn't respond to this answer, but instead he looked at James judgingly in a way, that made the hair on the back of James' neck stand up. The same look that his mother usually gave him when he had done or said something that dissapointed her.

"Oh, James." John sighed and shook his head with a laugh, Marc responded with a smile, "Well. I suppose it's time for me to get going. There's a lot of preperation at Hogwarts, a lot of safety precautions to be done before the year is to start, and Dumbledore has asked for my assistance. Thank your lovely wife for the invitation, it was great seeing you both."

Marc said and shook John's hand.

"James, I look forward to seeing you in class. Until then, take very good care of yourself and your friends."

The tall young man turned on his feet, and marched away from the two male Potters who were observing silently while the figure left the grounds.  
>James couldn't help but remember an old muggle movie he once had seen, it was about something with 'A Lonesome Ranger'. Marc was a bit like that.<p>

James and John stood side by side for a while without speaking, and then John broke the silence.

"Marc Lion... I knew his father.. He was a year above me in Hogwarts. Jacob. He was a good man. Died last year." James looked at his father who continued, "Voldemort killed him off personally. He was head of the Department of Mysteries, I wonder what he wanted to know from him of all people."

"Oh. Right. I read about that in The Daily Prophet." James commented.

"Yes. It created quite an uproar, happened in Ministry grounds too.. But, Marc is a very skillfull auror, despite his age. I'm sure that he'll be a very good professor in the Defence Against the Dark Arts. Be a good student boy, you must understand the importance of this. There's much more to life than quidditch."

"Yes dad," James responded and looked down.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

After the last of the guests of the Mansion had taken off and everything had been charmed back to normal, the only people left were John, Harriet and of course Remus, Sirius, Peter and James.

The boys were all gathered in James' room, laying on the floor on four matresses, facing each other in what might look like a little sun, if you were to look at the arrangement from the cealing.

On the table on the one end of the room, there was a large plant that reminded a bit of a miniature version of a three, and on top of it there was an Owl, her name was Uul and she was a lovely great horned owl. James recieved her as a present from his parents on his first birthday. Next to her was Dame, Sirius' snowy owl. The only thing he had taken with him from his house when he ran away from home in the beginning of the summer.

It was actually something the boys didn't speak about. Not that they just didn't want to, but there was nothing to say in the matter. They'd expected it would have happened a lot sooner. It was a bit like, "Right, so I ran away from home like a month ago. Staying permanently with Jamsie"  
>"Oh, about time. Bacon?" At the morning table the day Remus and Peter had arrived, and that was it.<p>

"I think it's kind of weird that we've had a new Defence Against the Dark Arts for each year we've been at Hogwarts. Do you think it's true about the curse?"  
>Peter said with enthusiasm in his voice.<p>

"Probably. Who knows. It's Hogwarts, so I guess it's likely. But you know it hasn't been like this forever, I overheard my father talking to that Amelia Bones about it some years ago, when we attended the McKinnon wedding. They said something that it had gone on some years before we started Hogwarts."

Remus stated and rolled on his stomach and put his arms under his chin to hold his head up.

"Did you guys see the new teacher, though? Marc Lion. Voldemort killed his father last year..." James said.

"Oh. Tough luck. Hope he doesn't take his daddy issues out on his poor students then" Sirius sighed with a yawn and scratched his hair.

"You really are a horrible person." Remus looked at Sirius with a sound of despair, Sirius shrugged and smiled.

"Let's talk about something not totally dull. I know, I know! How about how James is going to handle being around the lovely Lily, without asking her out, proposing and/or being killed by aforementioned person!"  
>Sirius jumped up and pulled the blanket off James, who with a 'hey!' sat up quickly. Remus and Peter laughed, following the lead and getting up.<p>

"Really James, you can't keep acting like a lovesick puppy. You're a prefect now and honestly, I'll be driven mad if I have to deal with you also, too"

Remus patted James' head, "Get off!" James hit Remus hand away and Sirius, Peter and Remus laughed.

"I know, I know. I'd forgotten already but thanks for reminding me. **No,** I **won't **be asking her out, I'm over that thing. I'm over her. I'm James Potter for crying out loud, I can have any giggling little bird running around at that school and I'm done wasting my time on such a prude. So. Can we skip along the Lily chapter please?"

James then took his blanket out of Sirius' hands, who were looking astounded with his mouth wide open. James then laid himself down and without another word went to sleep. Sirius mouthed 'Huh?' and with the same astounded look, Remus and Peter shrugged, got back down and also tried to sleep in the akward silence that filled the room.

.

**Thank you for reading, and please review :)  
>TennaVix**


	3. The Marauders and the Alley

_Disclaimer: Still owns nothing. JKR is awesome. So is Sirius (He forced me to put it in here, seriously. SIRIUS-LY. Get it?)_

_Also, again thanks to ArwenJaneLilyLyra for BETA-ing and for her support!_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapter three - The Marauders and The Alley.

.

The next morning was the day before Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs were to return to Hogwarts. The four boys had, without a word, agreed that none of them would mention the matter of the girl who had been the reason behind the dispute the day before.

James was a bit sulky, but the others had decided not to push the matter further.

And, seeing as boys will be boys, this was no problem whatsoever. Before they knew it, they had all forgotten everything about it, and after a large, healthy breakfast they were ready to leave for Diagon Alley to shop for all the nescessary supplies for another year at Hogwarts.

Unfortunately, seeing as Diagon Alley had been enchanted to make sure no-one could apparate or disapparate within the vicinity, they were forced to travel by floo powder.

In truth, it hadn't always been that way, but over the last four or five years, safety precations had been put in place. Already a large number of muggles, witches and wizards had been carelessly murdered by the Death Eaters, and security enchantments had been increased tenfold, particularly around highly populated ares such as Hogwarts, Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. At least, the younger generations of the wizarding community were well protected.

Ethical questions also surfaced; should the children of known Death Eaters be allowed to attend Hogwarts?  
>Avery Senior, one of the most notorious Death Eaters of all, had fought for power to 'The Dark Lord' since the beginning of his uprising, and yet still his son, Conan Avery, attended Hogwarts, in the same year as Remus, Peter, Sirius and James, though a Slytherin. As were Rodolphus Lestrange, whose father also were one of the long dedicated few.<p>

At some point in their 4th year, after a massive murderspree, a rumour in Hogwarts had spread, claiming that a lot of the parents of Hogwarts attenders had asked Dumbledore to throw out children of known Death Eaters.  
>If this was truly the case, apparently he had declined.<br>Many believed this to be because of Dumbledore's good heart, trusting the good in people. Sirius had said it was probably to avoid them joining their parents and fighting.  
>The other Marauders had agreed.<p>

The Death Eaters, followers of Voldemort – or as some people had begun to call him 'You-Know-Who' – had been recruiting steadily for years alongside Voldemort's rise to power, gaining support from some of the oldest wizarding families around; the Potters, however, were one of the few families that hadn't succumbed to fear just yet.

The wizarding community had been divided into two clear and seperate groups; those who acknowledged the great danger that was rising, as well as the fact that eventually they would have to stand up against it, and those who were simply in denial, and on the rare occasion that they were confronted with it, they would use terms such as 'You-Know-Who' or 'You-Know-What' to describe a particular situation under discussion. For example ; "The, you-know-what that happened yesterday? They say it's you-know-who that's behind it".  
>James thought it sounded like the stupidest code language ever made.<p>

"We're almost out of floo powder, so if you'd drop a visit into _Magical Potions and Powders _while you're there, that would be lovely. And swing by W.W.W, I have recieved the new collection of warlock ball outfits and I suspect you might need something nice to wear at some point next year." Harriet Potter had said before she left to open up her shop in the morning with a smile.

The Marauders silently grabbed their wallets, walked up to the fireplace, and one by one they vanished in the purplish fire with the words 'Diagon Alley', and popping out again just a few moments later into the free air at the fireplace of _The Leaky Cauldron._

"Hey, you guys want to grab a firewhiskey before shopping?" Sirius asked the group waving at the new bartender, a Miss Dorthewaters. Remus, Peter and James looked at each other and sighed.

"Seriously?" James said.

"YES, I am! What's you're name?" Sirius responded with a happy voice, only to be grabbed by his friends and dragged out of the bar, complaining noisily all the way.

Soon they were on the main street, with _Olivander's_ on their left and _Gringotts _to their right.  
>Despite the fact it was already almost noon, the streets were filled with mist and the weather was chilly, dd weather for what should have been a bright, August day.<p>

James looked at his reflection in the windows of the shops they walked past, a judging look in his eyes.

"Yes, you're** such** a handsome boy!" Sirius joked, pulling the skin of James' cheek, and James laughed, looking a bit more relaxed.

"Might as well start at _Flourish and Blotts,_" Peter said, pointing to the the very tall, slim green building, above the door of which hung an old fashioned sign.

"What classes are you taking this year?" Remus asked the others, and looked around.

"Well... I got a D in OWL Potions... So I'll be skipping that.." Peter said with a dissappointed voice.

"I'm taking exactly same as last year, 'cept Muggle Studies. I think I know what I need to about that subject, and I won't be needing it for... Well... What ever I decide to do" James said with a smile.

With a "What he said," Sirius shrugged.

Entering the shop the smell of new books were overwhelming.  
>The feeling of walking into Flourish and Blotts always reminded them of being there the first time, just before entering the first year of Hogwarts. Like meeting a new world of possibilities.<br>Spells. Charms.  
>And for a fact, Flourish and Blotts had been the first place they met.<p>

The Marauders had mastered so many talents that a mere few people of their age could barely even begin to imagine. Last year, through a lot of studying and creativity, James and Sirius had finally cracked the code to becoming an animagi, and just half a year later they, as well as Peter, had acquired the ability to transform into an animagus.

James had always found it funny that people didn't see him as an academic person.  
>The only reason he wasn't interested in what teachers had to say was that he already knew it.<p>

"We might as well get this done quickly, I don't want to walk around here for hours, falling over midget first-years. Moony and Prongs, can you maybe get us all copies of the books needed for Potions, DADA and Transfiguration? Peter and I can find books for Charms, Herbology and History of Magic." Sirius said, and the others nodded.

"I think I'll take Care of Magical Creatures as well this year, so we might take a little longer." James said, and then they parted ways, each to a different one of the tall bookcases.

He had actually always liked Care for Magical Creatures. You could never prepare yourself how to act around unknown living creatures. You couldn't read a book and figure it out.

"Let's see... We need..._ Advanced Potion Making _by _Libatius Borage... _And this one, I haven't heard of it... it'sby _Aphenita Colana_, look at the list, James_... The Dark Forces _by _Lethanian Olderman _... _Defence Spells vo. 6 _by _Bertha Linden _... Linden, that sounds German... Uhh... and we need these three for Tranfiguration," Remus read out loud and showed the list to James, who was pointing out the books on the shelf as Remus said them.

After finding the books needed for their next academic year at Hogwarts, the four boys headed towards _Magical Potions and Powders_ to pick up some floo powder, and some basic ingrediens for making potions. The regular cat spit, eye of a frog, stone from the hoof of a goat, a bezoar, and all the other basics.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

At the end of the day, after having tailored ball outfits made at WWW, the four boys had returned to _The Leaky Cauldrun _and sat themselves down around a table, a round of firewhiskeys to hand.

"... And then he said 'I don't know about that, but you can have a frog!' ... FROG, You get it?" Sirius had made a horrible joke, but somehow every girl in the vicinity was eyeing him like he just found the cure for wandarm-paralysis.  
>James made a sigh, and smiled with a shrug to Remus who looked like he was about to down the rest of his firewhiskey to avoid being sober around Sirius, ever the avid attention seeker. Peter was laughing along with the girls.<p>

"I've got some news." Remus finally said once Sirius had finished flirting with every girl (there was five) in sight.

"Right! Do tell!" Peter downed the last of his firewhiskey, Sirius waved at Miss Dorthewaters and pointed to the empty glass, and with a smirk she refilled it before Remus continued in a solemn voice;

"Remember how I said yesterday, that I hadn't heard from Lily, which kind of bothered me?" Peter and Sirius nodded, while James suddenly seemed very much alert, .

"Last night, when you guys had fallen asleep, I got an urgent owl from Dumbledore. You remember one of those girls Lily always hangs out with.. her name is Dorcas Meadowas-"

"-Dorky Meadow?" Sirius interrupted, which Remus ignored.

"- Her parents were killed by the Deatheaters. Appearently, she's been staying with Lily since then. They've been moved to Hogwarts, now," he finished.

The boys all sat in silence for a while, and Sirius suddenly looked quite ill.

"I really am a horrible person." Sirius spoke almost silently.

They all simply sat there for a while. James was looking at Remus, pulling a hand through his hair as he sighed. Sirius was staring at his cup, and Peter kept looking from one to another in silence.

Remus took a deep breath, "You know that we'll eventually have to do something, right? They're destroying everything we love. They're destroying not only our world, but the muggle world, too. And they're helpless." Remus said finally, with a firm and serious voice.

Sirius, looking up from his cup, sighed, "We know, mate."

"Dorcas is a muggleborn, isn't she?" he then added to break the silence that returned once more.

This time, though, it was James who answered; "Yeah. She is. She's actually one of the best in our class. 'Sides us, of course. I've partnered with her a couple of times in Transfiguration and in Potions. She's excellent. And, you're right. We should do something. We should fight them." Remus and Sirius made a 'mhmm' noice as if agreeing.

"Have you lot lost your minds?" Peter cried in shock,

"We're sixteen, for crying out loud, don't you think you're being a bit presumptuous right now? Do you really think that we'll be any challenge for the Death Eaters? They'll _avada kadevra _**our asses**!"

He stood up, "You might not care about getting yourself killed, but I sure as hell do!"

James looked in confusion as his normally quiet friend almost exploded. Peter usually never opposed to whatever decisions the others made.

"Sit down, you coward." Sirius growled in a harsh voice.

For a second it almost look like Peter was about to step away from the table, and march his way out of the room -the moment seemed to last forever, Peter standing up, looking at Sirius with the most frustrated expression they had ever seen on him, Sirius looking back in the same manner that a father would look at his misbehaving son.

Slowly with a defeated look in his eyes, Peter sat down again next to Remus, who put a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe for now... We should just put a lot of focus on DADA. It's always good to be prepared," Remus said to ease up the tension that seemed to have built itself like a brick wall among the group.  
>James smiled encouragingly to Peter, who made a small smile back.<p>

And then Sirius caught James' eye, and as if reading each others minds, they told one another in a single glance that Defence Against the Dark Arts just wasn't going to cut it.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The Marauders shifted to another subject, one of no importance at all. They talked about the dull titles on their teaching books this year, about what girls they were least likely to date, about which teacher they would date if they had to. Regular boy stuff.  
>It seemed just a little too easy to put off the danger that was drawing closer every day.<p>

"You guys. , I need a little more space in my bag. Do you remember the spell for enchanting a larger space in a container that should stay the same size?" Peter yelled over the crowd.

Remus laid down a golden and red tie into his bag before walking over to Peter, instructing him in how to wave his wand while saying the word _"Extensio"._

The day had finally come, when Remus, Sirius, Peter and James were to return to Hogwarts.  
>They had left <em>The Three Broomsticks <em>around nine the day before, but still the majority of the group - despite Remus, the saint - was suffering from a bit of a headache.

After James had gone to bed, Sirius had the outstanding idea to put an unremovable enchanted tattoo on James' left forearm that wouldn't disappear for another two weeks that said _'Firewhiskey is my best friend, and I like to dance' _.  
>That, more than anything, did a reasonable job of summing up the activities of the previous night.<p>

"I'm going to go get my books from downstairs." James said and disapparated with a loud noise. Having collected his newly bought school equipment from downstairs, packing all the necessities – including, of course, his invisibility cloak and two way mirror – James joined the other boys, ready to leave Potter Mansion and set off for King's Cross.

John and Harriet had offered to escort them to the station, but James had declined, saying that it would be humiliating for the hottest boys at school to be sent off by their parents.  
>The Potters had laughed hysterically before saying goodbye at the door, Harriet kissing the cheek of all of them and John giving advices like 'remember to be a good student' and to 'Do your best'.<p>

James and Sirius had persuaded Remus and Peter to take their brooms to the station, seeing as they were the only ones who cared for flying. Acknowledging that flying was the fastest way to be transportet to muggle realms, they reluctantly agreed.

Having been Captain of the Quidditch team since his fifth year, James was a natural when guiding the others through the skies, ; he had a perfect eye for how the wind blew, and when they should fly higher into the sky, or lower towards the ground, depending on the clouds, wind and turbulence.

Safely and quickly they approached King's Cross Station, and slowly they lowered their brooms towards the ground. They sat their feet back on earth, just a few metres away from the station. Remus had noted James that he had been a bit careless flying so close to the city - what if anybody had seen them? But James had laughed, professing that they were so set in their own reality that even if they did see anything, they'd probably only deny it.

There were quite a few muggles that stared curiously at the peculiar sight of four almost adults walking towards Kings Cross station, each with a broom in their hand. Sirius smiled and winked at by-passers, James simply walked foward without giving them two thoughts, Remus looked embarrassed and Peter,.. Well, Peter just looked.

Inside the station the four boys smiled at each other, running eagerly towards platform 9 and 3/4.


	4. A Beginning

_Disclaimer: Everything in the Harry Potter Universe is made by JKR, whom we all adore.  
>Thanks to her I have a lovely world to play in.<em>

_Thanks to my BETA, supporter and MENTOR; ArwenJaneLilyLyra._

* * *

><p>.<p>

Chapter 4. : A Beginning.

.

It felt like going through a door to the outside world; there'd be a bit of wind and then it would be gone again. At the exact moment when you'd pass through the brick wall between platforms nine and ten, you'd be hit with a short blast of cold air, and once on Platform Nine and Three Quarters everything is back to normal.

James and Remus were the first to enter , soon joined by Peter, and finally Sirius.  
>The Hogwarts Express was already chugging, meaning they hadn't long to wait before departure.<br>Their luggage in one hand and a broom each in the other, the four boys moved nonchalantly through the crowd towards the train. Most people would move a little, to give room. Some did not.

"Nice little badge you've got there Potter." The gang of 6th year Slytherins had walked right into collision course with the Marauders, and it was Evan Rosier that spoke up. Behind him stood Rodolphus Lestrange, Damien Rotté and Severus Snape, all smirking.

"I knew you'd like it. It really brings out the color of my eyes, don't you think?" James said with a smile, and Sirius to choked back a laugh.

"Actually, I think you would look better without it." Rosier answered with a sneer.

Just as James was to give his retort, he was interrupted by Remus. "I guess we'll just have to disagree on that, won't we? If you don't mind stepping aside."  
>Wanting to end the unpleasant reunion, he had pulled out his wand and waved it at the group of Slytherins that had now gathered some spectators, in a manner that urged them to move.<p>

With a growl Evan Rosier slowly walked up in front of the group and spat on the ground before them. He then turned around, and walked away, towards his group of housemates that had already started to scatter.

Walking past the group, Sirius whispered "It's like we've never left." To which James, Remus and Peter responded by sniggering.

The boys decided they might as well go into the train right away, so when they reached the end of the train (they always sat in the end compartment, number 52, a tradition since second year) they walked up the stairs in the doorway of the train one by one and then entered their compartment.

"OI!" Sirius exclaimed after entering and stood still, blocking the entrance.

"You know I like you ladies, but I think you're pushing the limits here!" He said after a moment.

The compartment was already occupied by two girls sitting in their Gryffindor uniforms, legs and arms crossed. They each had a frown on their faces as they eyed the boys.  
>The girls were Marlene McKinnon and Josephine Clementine, who then said; "What do you want?", sounding skeptical.<p>

"You've stolen our seats!" Sirius said in an almost hysterical voice.

Remus let out a sigh while shaking his head, and James held a hand to his forehead.

"Just let them have the compartment Sirius, I don't even bother." James said and shrugged.

"It's **our** compartment and **our** tradition, and you're just going to let all that go because of … because of… Girls?" Sirius was almost jumping up and down while pointing at the intruders with his broom.

"Stick that somewhere else, will you?" Marlene said annoyed, pushing the broom out of her face where Sirius was pointing it, and continued;

"I'm sorry**,** Sirius. We didn't realize it was **such** a big deal. We just thought to join some of our fellow Gryffindors since Lily and Dorcas aren't taking the Express with us as usual…" Marlene said, standing up and in a fast movement pulling down her luggage from the shelf above the compartment seats.

Before Sirius could respond, he was interrupted;

"No, no, no. You're not going anywhere. Sirius**,** would you be a good boy and help Marlene with putting her luggage back where it belongs?" James said with a cavalier voice, taking Marlene's luggage out of her hands and handed it to Sirius who, with a mutter of swearwords, reluctantly placed the luggage back on the shelf.

With a smile Marlene sat herself down and Sirius sat down beside her.

Remus grinned and after putting his luggage and broom away, threw himself down beside Sirius**,** who glared at him.

Opposite them Josephine hadn't moved an inch since the boys had entered the room.  
>James sat down beside her and messed his hair up, yawning, while Peter sat beside James.<br>The train coughed and spluttered one last time and slowly it started to move towards Hogwarts.

"So what have you lovely ladies been doing over the summer" Peter asked.

"I spent my summer with my family mostly. Martin and Leanne came to visit, so that was nice," Marlene said with a shrug,

"How're they doing? I was at their wedding a couple of years ago," Remus said with a small smile.

"Oh, good. They're both working as aurors for the Ministry," Marlene smiled proudly, and turned to look at Josephine.

"I went to India." Josephine smiled, "I was there for a month. It was very exciting, actually. Such an interesting culture, history… And the food… The food was brilliant. And I got a tan!" She exclaimed, and held her arm next to James, for everybody to see how tanned she was in comparison.

In reality she was just a few shades darker than James, but since James normally soaked the sunshine like a sponge in water, this was quite impressive.

Josephine Clementine was in Gryffindor known as the plain**,** pretty girl. Fair skinned with a few freckles**,** and blonde hair that she kept hanging short at the middle of her neck, It was hard not to notice her fragile beauty. If it hadn't been for Evans, James would've probably…

"India, wow. Don't they have Dragons as pets down there?" Sirius said with a laugh, and was answered by Josephine's "Err. No."

For a while they all then discussed whether or not Indian people had dragons for pets, why dragons weren't suitable pets - soon moving on to discuss what classes they all were going to take throughout the next year.  
>Marlene was taking the same courses as James, Sirius and Remus. Josephine had barely scraped an A in Potions, and therefore had decided to drop the class, the same as Peter. She also added a new issue to discuss, who the weirdest teacher at Hogwarts was; Slughorn or Flitwick from charms.<p>

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

After the discussion had settled, the group was relaxing without speaking up, Sirius having fallen asleep and his head was resting on Marlene's shoulder with a bit of drool on his chin.  
>Marlene looked uncomfortable and James couldn't help but snigger of the view.<p>

"James, we best get going. We have our prefect meeting in compartment twelve in ten minutes time." Remus said in a whispering voice, to avoid waking Sirius.

"Right**,**" James answered silently, and stood up. Nodding to Marlene, Josephine and Peter, Remus and James left the compartment and stepped out the hallway.

"Lead the way." James said with a smile, and they walked with Remus in front towards the middle of a train.

Being a prefect was a role James had never considered himself exactly suitable for. Remus had been the natural choice, being loved by teachers, kind and honest, but James? The mischievous marauder. The Troublemaker. The "it's my 112th visit to Dumbledore's office. **This** semester"-James .

Remus had felt so honored when in his 5th year was elected to be prefect. He hadn't even thought that we would be allowed to join Hogwarts in the first place, due to his condition – being elected to be prefect had been such an acknowledgement to his dedication to the school, and it **had **certainly paid off.  
>He wondered<strong>,<strong> just as James did, what had brought Dumbledore to this decision.

Finally arriving at compartment number twelve, the two boys smiled at each other, opened the door and entered.

Inside the compartment, most of the people had already gathered. Anne Hewitt and Neal Therious – head boy and girl**,**were sitting opposite each other at the end of the compartment. Marie Bones, Martin Ackland from Hufflepuff, Susie Gainsbourg and Phillip Everett of Ravenclaw had arrived. A few moments after, Damien Rotté, Dawn Fiennes and Nathalie Morina of Slytherin arrived.

It seemed that Gryffindor wasn't the only house that had one extra prefect elected.

Anne Hewitt then spoke up, "Perfect. Seeing as Lily Evans won't be joining us tonight, everybody has arrived. I hope you're all acquainted with each other, considering that we all will be working very close together during the next year.  
>As some of you might have noticed, we have been joined by a couple of people more than last year. I'm sure you all received the letter Dumbledore sent out, and that Dumbledore will address the reason for this in our meeting later tonight. So, if nobody minds, I would like to move on to our first agenda for today: the surveillance of the halls, who will be where and when."<p>

The planning of surveillance was quickly done, Susie had taken notes and made a schedule put together, it was basically 'So, who's on for Mondays?'

They had agreed to make two different schedules, and then the plan was to shift between them to not have the same schedule each week.

Remus had told James about how the prefects communicated via notes written on enchanted paper-planes, in case somebody needed to trade a shift, or was in need of support.

Then Neal handed out a list of ground rules to everybody. It was a formality, of course; it was mere guidelines to inform what liberties the prefects actually had. James liked point thirty-one in particular, 'In case of another student's disrespect of said prefect, the prefect is allowed to hand out detention to enhance authority'.

After going through the list point by point, they had continued on to talk about Quidditch and tactics.  
>Neal was captain of Ravenclaw's Quidditch team, and Damien was beater on Slytherin's.<br>Both Damien and James favored Montrose Magpies, Neal and Susie favored Tutshill Tornadoes. Remus and the rest of the group were indifferent to the subject.

It was actually nice to have a decent conversation with a Slytherin for once.

Of course, the peace would only last until they left the compartment.

After finishing the Quidditch discussion everybody agreed that it would be time to return to their own compartment, and so with a 'See you later' Remus and James had walked towards number fifty-two.

They reached it just ten minutes before they were to arrive at Hogwarts.

Sirius was finally awake, and had wiped the sleeping drool away from his chin. Whether or not he HAD drooled was apparently the discussion topic, and Sirius was losing.

"Hey Moony, Prongsie. Did you have fun at your little prefect meeting?" Sirius changed the subject, and looked at the two who had just entered the compartment. Peter smiled, he was looking very glad to be saved from the Sirius fest.

"We sure did old chap." James responded with a Texan accent, which caused the girls to laugh, and Remus to shake his head with a smile.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

A few moments later Remus and James had to leave their friends once again, the Hogwarts Express was just about to arrive at Hogwarts, and it was their duty to guide the first years to the lake where they were to take the boats to the castle.  
>When finally arriving, they were the first to leave the train, and placed themselves just a few metres away from the exits of the train.<p>

After a few minutes' time people started to skip out of the exits and, following Remus' lead, they called "First years, this way". Waiting for the first group of nervous newcomers to gather around them, they stood there a while shouting out, and then started to move towards the lake.

Next to James walked a tiny (he wasn't **that **tiny. He was just as small as all the other first years. But still.) boy, with raven black hair who was clinging on to a giant cage with a tiny little owl in it.

"Do you want help with that?" James said and pointed towards the cage and smiled to the boy kindly.

".. Nnn" The little boy stuttered while looking at James with huge eyes.

"You okay?" James asked**,** looking at the boy inquiringly.

"I- I'm just nervous. And, it's not that heavy." The boy answered with a stiff smile.

James smiled back whole heartedly. He could easily remember how he, secretly, had also been nervous on his first day. By the second day, of course, that had passed. Remus turned around and walked backwards, checking to make sure all the first years were tagging along. Whispering 'we're good', he turned around again.

James then addressed the boy again, "You've got nothing to worry about, really. Do you know what house you want to be in?"

"I don't know. My parents aren't wizards. I've only memorized the names of the houses. What if they find out that they've made a mistake and send me back?" The little boy chirped.

James laughed "That sort of stuff almost never happen…" and the boy looked terrified.

"I'm just kidding you. It's not even possible to make that kind of mistake. All magical activity is registered by the Ministry of Magic. It's sort of them who decide everything. And the reason why you're here is 'cause you can do magic. And McGonagall has this magic quill that notes the birth of every child with magical powers. That's how they know exactly when to send the letter." James reassured him with a calming voice.

"Right… I did make our family dog lose its voice for a month" James looked at the boy with an impressed eye, "He barked really loudly one night, you know." The boy continued, causing both Remus and James to laugh.

"Yeah, you're going to do just fine." James said with a wink.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

James and Remus ushered the first years into boats, three first years per boat. The little boy's name was William Markham, he had told James with a handshake right before jumping into the boat with a small girl with short brown hair, and a little blonde boy.

Walking back towards the train, Remus suddenly said "You know, you're going to be an amazing dad." And for once that was something James didn't have a comment to, though he couldn't help but smile.

After picking up their luggage and the quick ride on the horseless carriages, all the prefects joined their housemates in the Great Hall. People were chatting and catching up around their tables as James and Remus walked up to the other Gryffindors.

Having spotted Sirius and Peter closer towards the front, they moved to join them.

James felt a knot twist in his stomach, seeing Sirius sat next to a red haired girl. Evans.

Remus walked up to Lily and gestured to sit down, and with a 'Hi!' and a smile, she moved for him to sit. James squeezed himself into the small space between Sirius and Remus.

Despite of the obvious lack of room.

"I've missed you too, honey!" Sirius said happily and laid his head on James' shoulder and Marlene, Josephine, Dorcas and Lily laughed.

"Hey everybody," James said, just before the lights in the ceiling dimmed, which meant that the first years were just about to enter.

Everybody in the room hushed as if a silencing charm had been cast.

The doors to the Great Hall creaked as they opened; in front walked Minerva McGonagall, leading the first years down the aisle in the middle of the room between the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws. Around forty boys and girls were peeping over their shoulder to see the onlookers from the tables.

Reaching the end of the aisle, the group came to a stop just before the plateau on which the teachers sat.  
>The first years were looking around, waiting for what was going to happen next. It seemed that only a few had caught sight of the giant, old-looking wizard's hat placed on a stool right before them.<br>That was, of course, until it began to sing;

"_Hogwarts is a story to be told_

_You might've heard it from times of old_

_There were four founders_

_Great as can be_

_Only such great magicians_

_Could've made a hat, as smart as me_

_You won't believe what I've seen_

_In those many years,_

_The good and the mean_

_There's…"_

The hat started bellowing. Although the hat made a new song each year, essentially it always meant the same thing.

The hat would sing about Hogwarts, its founders, and of course, what an amazing hat, the Sorting Hat was.  
>After hearing it a couple of times, it would get really old. To fill out the time and avoid falling to sleep, Sirius had decided to use this time to enchant the turkeys that were prepared for the feast to dance in the rhythm of the Sorting Hat's song, along the Gryffindor table.<p>

At the point when the Hat was moving to the last bit of its song, the turkey right in front of the marauders was waltzing with a fork, causing the entire Gryffindor table to almost combust with laughter.

With the final words _"Tiiiiiime will teeeeeell" _the Hat had ended the song;

The turkeys bowed for their audience, and laid themselves back down onto the silver platter, where they belonged.

One by one the nervous, shaking first years were called up to the stool, and for a moment they would look even more nervous than before, if possible, and with a screech of the Hat they were each sent to their new house, followed by applause – the houses naturally competing to see who could applaud the loudest.

William was sorted into Gryffindor, and waved at James as he joined his fellow first years, causing a few people, Lily included, to look at James with an odd expression. Remus simply smiled and winked at James, whispering "I think you've got a fan", answered by James, whispering back, "I've got many".

Soon all the first years had been sorted into houses, and so the Feat began.

James and Sirius normally ate as if they hadn't been fed for a year, a fact that Marlene McKinnon often pointed out. Sirius responded that she just couldn't appreciate the deliciousness of the food before her, and therefore didn't understand that this was their way to appreciate it.  
>The word 'appreciate' was used a lot during that conversation.<p>

When people finally were finished, everyone continued to talk about what everybody had done during the holidays, but amongst the group where the Marauders sat, they didn't. It probably had something to do with everybody knowing what had happened, and why Lily Evans and Dorcas Meadowas hadn't been on the train.  
>Skipping the delicate subject, they had simply slipped into a discussion of guessing the OWLs of their classmates.<p>

After a while everybody in the Great Hall hushed down, seeing as Dumbledore had risen once again.

Speaking with the aid of a _sonorus _charm, Dumbledore said;

"To first years, welcome to Hogwarts, and to everyone else, welcome back.  
>I hope you all have enjoyed a lovely summer, and are ready for a new year of learning, of magic, and of compassion."<p>

"I would like you all to bid our new teacher, Professor M. Lion, who will be teaching the subject of Defense Against the Dark Arts, a warm welcome." Dumbledore paused as everybody applauded.

"Also our Caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked of me to remind you that the Forbidden Forrest and the surroundings around the Whomping Willow are off limits.  
>The list of banned artifacts can be found in Filch's office and contains around 113 elements. You're welcome borrow the list and read them all if you like.<br>Now, onto more serious matters; as most you are aware, the wizarding community is currently under attack."

Dumbledore's word rang through the great hall, and people muttered indistinct words as a reply.

"A dark wizard is on the rise, and I think it's safe to say that the times lying ahead of us will be troubled.  
>In times like these it is important for us to remember to stand strong, side by side.<br>Whether you are Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin. We need to stand together to defeat the forces of those trying to separate us."

As Dumbledore spoke, he gestured towards the tables of each house, and at last folding both hands in front of him.

"This year, I have decided to add a few more to our crew of prefects – so that this year, each house will have three representatives. Seeing as Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw already have three, including our Head Boy from Ravenclaw and Head girl from Hufflepuff, additions have only been made to Gryffindor and Slytherin.  
>Our Head Boy and Girl, as well as our prefects, will be there for any questions you might have, and it will be them making sure everyone is alright should anything happen, along with the staff."<p>

"Also, for those who might be interested, the tryouts for the Quidditch team will be held during September, and you're of course welcome to contact the Captain in your house for exact dates.  
>With those words, I want to bid you a good night, sleep well, and prepare yourself for tomorrow!"<p>

And as he finished, everybody applauded once more, although this time not as long, and it seemed everybody was whispering to each other with the same worried look on their faces.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Remus, Peter, Sirius and James walked up the corridor leading towards the Fat Lady, behind which hid Gryffindor Tower. Remus and James were to attend a meeting with the other prefects and Dumbledore, but since the staircase leading to the Headmaster's office was on 7th floor, the same as the one to the Gryffindor Tower, they joined their friends.

Right behind them, Marlene, Dorcas, Josephine and Lily walked, chatting girly nonsense.

Catching James' eye looking over his shoulder at them, Lily let go of Dorcas' hand, which she'd been holding since they left the Great Hall, and with a few quick steps she was at his side.

"Hi, James." She said.

James looked at her with confusion, "Evans." He retorted in a dull voice.

Lily was obviously surprised by James' respond. "Are you okay?" She said, looking worried.

"I'm fine. Why shouldn't I be?" James answered, sounding careless. Sirius had ended his conversation with Peter and was now looking at James with disbelief written on his face.

"… You're just not acting right," Lily said silently, and then looked to Remus, asking how his vacation had gone.

Sirius mouthed 'WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?' which James ignored with a shrug.

Finally on the 7th floor, at the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower, the group split into two, Remus, James and Lily continuing down the hallway, Sirius, Peter, Marlene, Josephine and Dorcas moving up the stairs leading to the Fat Lady.

Walking through the castle, only Remus and Lily spoke. Remus would ask James something from time to time, but he never made anything in the way of a contribution to the conversation.

In a very short time they found themselves facing the Gargoyle. They were the only ones there, so the other must've already arrived. "I don't actually think he wrote me a password," Remus said with a thoughtful look. Lily shook her head, "Me neither."

"Furry Socks." James said firmly to the Gargoyle, which then moved aside, revealing another staircase leading to the Headmasters office.

Lily and Remus looked at James with disbelief. Something James decided not to comment on.


End file.
